Lost in the Depths
by Therealkikyome
Summary: She's a human. They're monsters. She had no power but... Why do they want her? A/N: I know it's too early for a halloween story but I needed to post this. This is based on Mrs. Pumpkin MMD found on youtube of the Shingeki No Kyojin characters. Also, There is some LevixEren So if you don't like Yaoi, do not read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I made this when I saw a Halloween MMD of Shingeki No Kyojin called "Mrs. Pumpkin." I know this chapter may not be that scary but you all will like the rest of the story, and please don't flame about some of the characters being OOC. Thanks and Enjoy! And please be sure to watch the video at watch?v=MetIFBCpA80&safe=active

**Lost in the Depths:**

Chapter 1: Late Flame

Halloween, What do you think of when you here that word? Do you think of monsters? Darkness? Fear? It depends on the person. Some think of Halloween as just any old day, some think of Halloween as a day of pure evil, which makes them fear… but it was not like that for this one girl. She didn't believe in Halloween at all, but she didn't tell anyone that. She always went with what others were doing, like now: She was getting ready for a Halloween dance.

"Miss Haruka… You are going to be late, it's almost midnight." A tall male with spiky black hair and brown eyes spoke. A girl with long flowing brown hair and hazel eyes turned to look at her butler and also her friend.

"I never signed up for this dance, Jun." She sighed.

"Hai, but isn't Amaya going to be greatly disappointed if you ditch now, right before the dance?" Jun passed Haruka her purse.

"Hai, You're right." She sighed again as Jun hugged her. "Now hurry up and go so that you are not late." He ordered her, gently pushing her towards the door.

"Oi, Aren't I supposed to be giving orders?" She joked. Jun laughed as he lead her outside to the waiting limousine. "Have a great time, don't get into trouble!" Jun called after her. Haruka smiled and waved at Jun before sitting in the car.

Haruka didn't understand why she agreed to this dance, just to prove to Amaya, her enemy, that she is a valuable heir to her thrown. Amaya had long and curly blonde hair with light blue eyes, she was taller than Haruka and very skinny. Amaya had, ever since she and Haruka became heir to their thrown, aways tried to sabotage Haruka's rule. When Haruka challenged Amaya by telling her that she was valuable and a great leader, Amaya took that to her. That was why she was going to a dance she found pointless.

Haruka dug in her purse as her phone rang, "Hello?" She answered her phone. She cringed at the voice that came: Amaya. Why did she pick up the phone?

"Haruka, where are you? The party is about to start in fifteen minutes." Amaya spoke through the phone.

"I am coming." Haruka replied with a glare out the window.

"You silly Japanese… Do we need to find a samurai to get you?" Amaya asked with a taunt. Haruka growled in response,

"Shut up Amaya, aren't we supposed to be representing our nations, Miss America?" Haruka shot back with in calm voice.

"Just hurry up, or I might have a good reason to tell the Japanese people in Japan that you are a bad example." Amaya spoke, her tone lowering.

"Amaya! Do not mess with my people! If you do, you will regret it!" Haruka shouted in the car, startling the driver.

"Regret what?" Haruka usually ignored Amaya's weak threats, when it was about her, but when she was aiming towards her people, her anger blew up.

"Look here, Miss America. If you say or do anything to _anyone_ in Japan, I'll be sure to announce to all of Europe and America how much of a prissy spoiled brat you are, and how you care nothing for humanity," and with that Haruka hung up, not bothering to hear a response.

"Hey, Take the short cut through the forest." Haruka ordered her driver. The driver shook his head at her, earning him a glare. "I didn't ask you, I ordered you. Now do so!" Haruka snapped.

The driver slowed the car down and turned to her, "I am not allowed to do that, that area here in this city is banned." The driver stated.

"Banned. Why?" Haruka crossed her arms. If he was about to tell her that story about people disappearing in this forest on Halloween, she was thought she'd kill him, and literally.

"You know what, I don't want to know. I have heard this story one too many times. Go through the forest." She rolled her eyes. The driver eyed her thought the rear-view mirror before turning into the forest. Haruka sighed and sat back in her seat, pulling her brown hair to the side. She looked around for a second, Why did she start feeling bait anxious? 'It's a forest Haruka. Calm down.' She shook her head. She glanced at the driver who seemed to be sweating with a fearful look on his face.

"We shouldn't be here." The driver whispered repeatedly, this made Haruka feel more anxious. If her driver couldn't drive, how would she get there? "Oi, quit acting so paranoid." Haruka spoke coldly. The driver turned to her with a look that even scared her, his eyes were wide and blood red. His lips were also wide open as if in shock. When she looked at his hands, he was shaking them as if he just stuck his hands into ice, his body language looked like he was stiff. Haruka wasn't scared of the fact she was in a forest, which she didn't believe was haunted, she was scared of the fact that the driver looked as if he was having a heart attack. Haruka's eyes widened in fear when she looked at where they were headed, "Hey! Drive the car!" She shouted as all she saw next was a bright red and orange light that burned her.

She opened her eyes to find her body without injury, but what she looked at next wasn't what she expected. The driver was screaming in agony as he was being burned by the fire that was burning the front of the car and him. She went to reach for the door to try to escape but ground herself falling back into the seat when the glass shattered. She looked next to her head to see a silver bullet. "What the… What was that?" She gulped and stay still for a moment. She looked at the driver who was slowly burning into ashes, she felt sick when she saw his face, blood pouring from all directions. She quickly sat back up and aimed for the next door, "Someone is out there… They have a gun." She whispered. "So? I am not going to die like this." She growled and opened the door, running out quickly. She cursed at the fact that she was in a dress and heels. She turned to see a male that she couldn't all way clearly make out. She kicked off her heels and ran through the forest in fear because she knew that the male she saw was going to eventually run after her. "You," She heard a voice and for a moment saw a person with glowing yellow eyes in front of her that disappeared. Haruka shook her head, "This is just a stupid trick… People are out here trying to scare others, that's all." She whispered and continued running.

She stopped when she glanced at the sky: Red. Why was the sky red? She took a step back, holding her head. "I'm just being paranoid." She laughed at her self, trying to think of this as a joke, until she remembered her driver. The images she was of him burning came back to her when she smelled smoke around her, she felt herself grow dizzy and tried to keep balance until falling backwards. She was confused as to why she didn't hit the ground until the hands on her waist confirmed it: She was caught.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I do apologize if this chapter (and chapter 2) has any typos!


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in the Depths:

Chapter 2: Halloween is Fake

She opened her eyes slowly as she wasn't fully in her right mind. She felt like she was floating in thin air. 'This is…' She whispered until her eyes widened and she sat up. She looked around to see that her dress was burnt all the way up to her knees, making her legs exposed to the cold air and shoes weren't on her either. "Are you feeling all right?" A male voice spoke up. She jumped in realization when she realized she was being carried on a horse by a strange man. He looked tall and strong, his hair was blonde and from the way he was looking at her, his eyes looked brown but blue. "Who are you?" She glared, getting ready to jump of the horse and run.

"You had passed out and I didn't want to leave a young lady such as yourself alone. There are evil people out here." The male turned to look ahead.

"You didn't answer my question." Haruka glared. The male stayed silent for a while until replying, "Erwin Smith." He answered. Haruka kept staring until speaking again.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"I am taking you to our estate. You are in pretty bad shape, allow us to help you." Erwin replied. Haruka's eyes narrowed at she crossed her arms. "Us?"

"You'll see. May I ask you a quick question?" Erwin turned.

"Yes?"

"Why were you even out in this forest? You do know that it is-"

"Haunted? Please don't tell me you believe in such lies as well." Haruka muttered.

"I guarantee you that this is not lie." Erwin smirked. Haruka was about to say something back until she saw his smirk. This made her rethink a couple things and realize her mistake. 'Why did I lose conscious back there?' She cursed at herself. When she tried to get off the horse and run, she realized she was chained to the back of the horse.

"Hey, why am I chained up like this?" Haruka tried to move. Erwin turned back to look at her, "It is an order. I have to keep you restrained so that you don't try to escape." He replied. Haruka sent a glare at the man. "Let me go, kidnapper! I order you to!" Haruka snapped, moving around ferociously in an attempt to get loose from the chains.

"I assure you that this isn't a kidnapping." Erwin chuckled. Haruka still kept her glare, she was supposed to be at a dance, not dealing with a crazy halloween freak.

"Let me go. I am not interested in this buffoonery." She rolled her eyes. The male turned to her with a confused look, "You must have been raised by a rich family, your vocabulary is great." Erwin said. Haruka rolled her eyes again. "My vocabulary has nothing to do with my family's money. Now stop changing the subject, and tell me what the hell you want." She stated coldly. Erwin chuckled, which was starting to annoy Haruka, and looked back ahead.

"Levi is going to love you."

"Who?" Haruka looked at him confusingly. "You'll see," was all he replied. She shook her head and lay back down, knowing she had no choice.

_Elsewhere in the Forest:_

"So, someone else lured themselves into the forest?" A male with brown hair and gold eyes ask.

"I wonder who it is…" A blonde haired and light blue eyes male spoke up.

"I hope he or she is useful to us or we'll have to kill him or her like we do the rest." A brown-blonde haired male with light brown eyes came into the dark room.

"That usually is what happens, but once or twice someone valuable comes around and Eren thinks they are his food." A male with short black hair and grey eyes spoke up.

"Hey, I was hungry!" The brown haired male with golden eyes stood, trying to defend himself.

"It wasn't his fault, Levi." A female with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes spoke up, glaring at said male.

"Thats because you tampered with her emotions and made her go to Eren, Mikasa." Levi returned.

"Bertolt?" The brown-blonde hair male turned.

"Hai, Jean… I believe this one we have captured will be of great value." A male with very short black hair and green eyes looked up.

"Well, I can't wait." The blonde haired one cheered with a smile.

"Armin, You always get excited." Jean sighed at said male before sitting on the ground.

"They have arrived." Eren walked near the door, sniffing the air. "It's a female."

"Don't devour her, Eren." Levi spoke up to Eren who rolled his eyes with a sigh.

_Back to Haruka: _

"I'm not looking forward to this…" She muttered as Erwin took the chains off her and helped her off the horse.

"You will be fine. Now let me explain before you step in." He kept hold of her hand as he walked her towards the doors that led into a large mansion. She followed behind him, waiting for him to speak.

"The people in here are very likely to kill you at any moment that they feel they need to. I am going to warn you that Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Levi Rivai are the ones you really want to avoid angering. Armin Arlert, Bertolt Hoover, and Jean Kirstein aren't that likely to do anything to you, but do avoid Armin in certain cases." Erwin explained. Haruka nodded in understanding, finding everything dumb at the moment. She followed him into the door of the castle, she had to admit, the place looked nice. She never knew anyone lived here or even been in the forest.

"Are you ready?" Erwin asked as he reached the door and turned to her.

"I… Please don't tell me this is some stupid Halloween thing you are doing here." She gave him a bored expression.

"You don't believe in Halloween?" He looked at her with slight surprise. Haruka shook her head as a response. "It's not that I don't believe in Halloween, I just don't believe in things like vampires and witches." Haruka looked at the door, waiting for it to open.

"Well, this should come as a surprise." Erwin smirked slightly at her, when she gave him a confused look, he responded that she should see herself and slowly began to open the door. Haruka took this moment to question why her stomach began to feel empty and a lump form in her throat.

When Erwin opened the door, darkness seemed to take over as she saw nothing. She crossed her arms and looked around, trying to find some source of light, and rolled her eyes. 'Am I supposed to be scared?' she thought to herself. Even though Haruka isn't big on halloween, she can be scared, but it takes a lot to scare her.

"Mmm… You smell nice." She felt a breath on her neck. She turned around, startled to see that the door was closed with no sign of Erwin. "Who is there?" Haruka shouted. "I am not scared of you." She added. Silence hit her again as she tried to find light. She froze when she felt what seemed like feathers, brush her skin. "Blood…" The same voice whispered right in her ear. She turned to where the voice was to see a flash of golden eyes that disappeared.

"Don't lose control, Eren. You might scare her off." She turned to another voice, still unable to see.

"I won't Levi… And if I did, she couldn't escape even if she tried to." The male answered the other.

"You never know, one did that one time." Another voice spoke.

"Yes, and we killed him before he could exit the forest." A female voice spoke. Haruka growled, do these freaks think they are scaring her?

"Oi, Turn on the lights already and quit trying to scare me!" Haruka snapped. The silence again had come, and she was getting angrier by the second. She heard what sounded like feet jumping into the air and loud whoosh. "Turn on the lights now, Armin." She heard. She grunted as she covered her eyes, the sudden light blinding her.

"You look you're in some bad shape." A voice spoke.

"No duh, Jean!" Came another. Haruka put her hands down and opened her eyes to see something that made her just almost drop to the floor and laugh.

"You all look ridiculous. What's next?" She laughed. She stopped laughing when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see a male who was very much taller than her, as she only reached his chin, with short dark brown hair and yellow eyes. She would have thought he was cute if it wasn't for that fake vampire outfit and teeth.

"Are you a vampire? Oh, I'm so scared." Haruka shook as if she was scared and then rolled her eyes.

"You're pretty cocky for a girl." She turned to look at a male who was sitting on the railing at the top of the stairs. He had short black hair that was styled in an undercut with intimidating grey eyes. He wore a long black coat, black boots, and black wings.

"Wow… You make those wings look real, what are you supposed to be, a fallen angel or something?" She rolled her eyes. The male growled at her, "You better watch it-"

"Or what?" She interrupted with a glare. The said male gave her a glare in return as the brown haired male stood in front of her.

"You… Don't believe in Halloween, do you?" He asked.

"It is not that I don't believe in it… I just don't believe in Vampires and the stuff that comes with it." She waved him off.

"Hmm… Then I guess you're in for a great deal of shock. Bring out our others." The brown haired male ordered. He turned back to her with a smirk.

"I am Eren Jaeger. I am a vampire." He held out his hand. Haruka looked at his hand in disgust until remembering what Erwin told her. 'Eren, Mikasa and Levi. They could be crazy and actually kill me for real…" She looked at Eren who was still smirking at her. She gulped and shook his hand.

"I hate to tell you this. But I really don't-"

"Here, we got six, so it is enough for all of us." A male with black hair and green eyes entered.

"Great, Bertolt." Eren smiled and walked away from Haruka. Haruka's eyes widened at what she saw: Scared people. Their faces reminded her of her driver who was burnt by flames and it made her sick.

"What… What did you do to those people?" She yelled. Eren turned to her with a smirk.

"Nothing. Just stand back and watch." The room's light seemed to dim down. Haruka jumped when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to see a male, shorter than her, but was on a broom, 'Wait… How is he doing that?' she thought. He had short shoulder length blonde hair with light blue eyes and was innocent looking. "My name is Armin Arlert." He smiled at her. "Please stay still and watch." Armin pointed to where Eren and more stood.

"Mikasa!" Eren called out. A female in a long red dress with shoulder length black hair appeared from a door, "Yes?"

"Please calm them down." Eren spoke, looking and reaching towards the feared people. Haruka watched, feeling fear about what was going to happen.

"Hai." Mikasa replied as she waved her hand around. "Oi, Eren, not everyone here wants them to be already dead." The male with black wings jumped from the railing to the ground. Eren sighed and untied the people. "Fine, Levi." He smirked as the people ran around in fear. Haruka stared in shock when she saw Eren grab one and bite into her neck. Haruka starting feeling sick to her stomach as she watched the female scream and try to get away from Eren.

"Stop…" Haruka whispered. Armin let go of her and held out his hand, using what appeared to be magic, to burn someone. "Stop…" She was on the verge of tears. 'Who are these people? They are devouring and killing these innocent…' She was cut from her thoughts when she saw Eren eyeing a young little girl. Haruka was able to push Eren and grab the girl, holding her close.

"Are you _that_ sick?!" She snapped, the little girl crying in Haruka's arms. Haruka glared at Eren who was licking blood from his lips. She looked around at Levi who was in the air, glaring at her, Mikasa who was only staring but looked ready to kill, Armin was only sitting on his broom in the air, A male with light brown dog ears was sitting on the ground next to a male, who had bought in the people in.

"How can you sit here and do this?" Haruka yelled again.

"We aren't humans." Levi replied coldly.

"So? You'd still devour a little girl?" Haruka held the young girl tightly, who was sniffling. Eren looked at Haruka for a moment until appearing next to her in a flash.

"Then let's take you-"

"Eren, you need to control yourself!" Armin grabbed his arm. Eren snarled at her before sighing. Haruka didn't budge from her spot as she kept the girl near her. She looked to Levi who was walking around for a second before looking at Haruka, his eyes glowing. If Haruka didn't know a moment before getting in her, she knew now. _'__They are the real deal__…"_ She swallowed.

"Would you like to die too?" Levi walked up to her. Haruka stood in front of the little girl.

"If you kill this innocent girl… You'll be the one dead." Haruka glared at Levi. He growled before grabbing her neck, making her cough up blood. "I want to see you try…" Levi choked her harder as seconds passed. Eren sniffed the air and grew into a trance as Haruka coughed up more blood.

"L.. I-I am N-n-ot scared." Haruka breathed. Levi gripped her even harder, to the point that if Haruka kept speaking, he would snap her neck as if it was a simple pencil.

"Levi, stop. You are going to kill her!" Armin yelled as Haruka's face began to grow pale.

"Blood…" Eren muttered. Armin held onto him tighter.

"Stop!" Armin yelled. Levi growled and dropped Haruka, who gasped for air and continued coughing up blood. Haruka looked at the little girl who was staring in tears at her.

"Let her.. go… Please?" Haruka looked up with a pleading look. She slowly turned to Eren who was approaching her. "Eren!" Armin called. Haruka's eyes widened at Eren who was face to face with her, kneeling on the ground. He ran a hand through her brown hair before kissing her cheek. "We won't hurt her or you." Eren kissed the side of her lips and then licked her bottom lip, licking up her blood. Haruka closed her eyes, feeling disgusted by the tongue that was licking her lips.

"You are different…" Eren whispered in her ear. Haruka's eyes shot open when she realized that Eren was holding her down to the ground.

"Screw Halloween…" Haruka muttered. Eren raised a brow before frowning, "You still don't believe that we are monsters? Even after what you have seen?" Eren asked, confusion in his voice.

"I didn't say that… I said screw this day." She corrected with a glare. Eren chuckled and stood up, holding out this hand. "Let us introduce ourselves to you properly." He spoke with a smirk. Haruka stared at his hand for a moment before grabbing it and allowing him to help her up. "I'm not too fond of listening to others… But if you let this girl go, I'll do what you want with no problem." Haruka glanced at the girl who stood in shock.

"I hate to disappoint you, but we cannot allow anyone to leave this place after they have seen us." The male named Jean appeared behind the young girl. Haruka grabbed the girl and then glared from Jean to Eren. "Then let her stay here… Alive."

"We don't have the time to watch over a worthless baby." Levi stood by Eren.

"Then I'll watch her." Haruka pleaded. "I will stay here and take care of her." Haruka held onto the girl.

"What about you?" Levi raised a brow at her.

"I…" Haruka began, not sure what to say.

"If you want that girl to stay alive, then you have to give us every part of you." The female named Mikasa walked up to her. "What?" Haruka stared in disbelief.

"Your body. Your soul. Your heart and your mind. It will no longer be under your control." Mikasa explained. Haruka's eyes darkened as she growled, "Never…"

"Then we will kill the girl." Levi grabbed Haruka's arms, pulling Haruka away from the little girl. The girl then started looking fearful again and shaking in fear. Haruka took this time to realize how pretty the little girl was. She had long and silky black hair that reached down to her feet. Her huge blue eyes were like ice and had a shine. Haruka remembered when she held her cousin when she was first born, _'__This girl deserves to live__… __She shouldn__'__t be allowed to die.__'_ Haruka looked down with a growl before looking back at everyone in the room. She wasn't going to let them take over her, but if that's all she had to say to keep her alive, she'd say it.

"Fine… I belong to you." Haruka agreed. Mikasa then let the girl go, who ran to Haruka. Haruka bent down to hug the girl tightly. Haruka felt an odd sensation that ran through her, she felt happy. She looked at the girl, telling her she'd be alright. The girl nodded, still showing a face of fear, and put her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"Girl… What is your name?" Levi hovered over Haruka who turned. "Haruka." She replied. She jumped at the sudden shouting by Eren.

"Well… Allow us to show you your worst nightmare!" Eren held up his hands. Haruka gave him a bored look, "You see… I was just starting to believe in the fact that you guys might actually be immortal but that right there just ruined it." She stated at Eren who chuckled at her.

"This is different from our usual tradition… but we are doing things my way!" Eren cheered. Haruka rolled her eyes and stood up, holding the little girl's hand.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She glanced at the little girl who shrugged and stood closer to Haruka. Haruka sighed as she followed behind Eren and the others.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter does have some mature content but it isn't M-rated. Still... I wanted to warn you. It is towards the end as well. Enjoy!~**

**Lost in the Depths:**

Chapter 3:

Haruka was now regretting every thing in her life right now. How could she fall for this? She should've left when she had the chance, oh but no. She _had_ to follow these weirdos around.

"Weirdos? That is rude." The male next to her, Bertolt Hoover, spoke up. Haruka froze in her steps as she stared at Bertolt. "H-How'd you know I thought that?" She pointed. Bertolt gave her calm smile, "Mind reading." He replied. Haruka stared at him in disbelief, _'__I am dreaming__… __I am dreaming.__'_ She shook her head. "No, you're not…" Bertolt calmly spoke up again. She only growled and crossed her arms as a response.

She stayed silent as she held onto the young girl's hand. Haruka had decided to keep the girl as her own. She wasn't going home anytime soon anyway, so Haruka decided to keep the responsibility. When Eren had asked her why she wanted to take care of the girl, she had given him a whole speech. It was a long one too, one that took almost all of Eren's strength because he was currently sulking with an exhausted look on his face. Haruka doubts it was her speech that made him like that though. He had told her he needed blood and when she gave him another speech about human blood, he immediately grew pale. He was just a young bloodthirsty vampire.

"Come with us. Eren, Levi and Mikasa will see you later." Armin spoke up from in front of her, on his broom.

"Hai…" She followed him, Bertolt, and Jean into a random room. Before she could actually step in there, Eren had snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist in a tight squeeze. Haruka squealed as she turned, almost punching Eren in the face. "Woah there. You almost gave me a black eye." Eren laughed, still looking exhausted.

"If you tickle me or touch me without any kind of warning… I am not responsible for any of your injuries." She stated with a glare, placing her arms at her sides. Eren winked at her before walking off. _'__He winked at me__… __He freaking winked at me__… __He really wants to be killed doesn__'__t he?__'_ She smirked a bit, feeling agitated. She took a deep breath as she entered the room, and it was not what she expected either. "What the…" She trailed off.

"This is our meeting room. Just be careful, if you fall off this floor, you won't survive." Jean turned to look at her. Haruka looked at the floor, which was circular, as it was floating in thin air. She couldn't wrap her mind around _how_ they could do this.

"Now to our introduction." Bertolt grabbed a chair and sat in it, which as he did, the chair was lifted into the air, with him on it.

"My name is Bertolt Hoover. I am the one that usually does the cooking and escorting of our guests." He put his hands behind his head as he relaxed in the chair.

"Escorting?" Haruka tilted her head. "I doubt people come this way very often…"

"Ah… More often than you think." Bertolt replied looking at Jean who had his arms crossed. Haruka took this time to notice the dog ears and tail apparent on Jean.

"The name is Jean Kirstein. I-"

"Don't do anything but be the pet for everyone." The blonde haired cut in and laughed as he held out his hand to Haruka. "I'm Armin Arlert. Nice to meet you." He smiled innocently, too innocently for Haruka's liking.

"Hey Armin! Don't start acting like a jerk just because she is here." Jean glared and rolled his eyes, not really caring at the moment as he tried not to lose his temper.

"Don't mind these guys… But I don't think we should keep you for long. Eren and the others are waiting." Bertolt chuckled. Haruka nodded as a response before asking where to go.

"Turn left out the room and go to the next room by this one." Bertolt informed her. She nodded again and turned to leave, careful about not falling. "We can watch the girl for you." Jean spoke up. Haruka turned and analyzed the three before speaking again.

"I don't trust you." She said coldly. Jean sighed and walked up to the shy little girl and picked her up. "You should trust us… We are who will keep this girl alive. I, Bertolt, and Armin don't need to feed off a human for survival like Eren, Levi and Mikasa." Jean explained. Haruka looked away as she remembered what Erwin had told her,

_ "__You will be fine. Now let me explain before you step in.__" __He kept hold of her hand as he walked her towards the doors that led into a large mansion. __She__ followed behind him, waiting for him to speak. _

_ "__The people in here are very likely to kill you at any moment that they feel they need to. I am going to warn you that Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Levi are the ones you really want to avoid angering. Armin Arlert, Bertolt Hoover, and Jean Kirstein aren__'__t that likely to do anything to you, but do avoid Armin in certain cases.__" __Erwin explained. _

"Fine… I will trust you. She better be properly taken care of…" Haruka gave them a serious look before leaving. She knew they wouldn't hurt that girl… She believed they wouldn't. She paused and put her hand on her heart with a look of disbelief, "Am I… Thinking of that girl as a daughter aren't I? I just saved her not too long ago…" Haruka muttered. She sighed, muttering about how she was becoming weak, as she left towards the designated room.

"Haruka!" She screamed as someone yelled her name and grabbed her. The person chuckled behind her, making her growl. "Eren…" She whispered. She turned and swiftly attempted to kick him but he only floated in the air, still chuckling.

"You play too much." Haruka stated with a glare. Eren stood back onto the ground and walked up to her. She glared more as he lifted her chin up and planted a light kiss to her lips, causing her to growl. She was really tempted to bite his lip off at the moment…

"I am sorry… I am just interested in you." Eren whispered in her ear.

"Interested? In me?" She looked at him in confusion. Eren nodded in response.

"For my blood?" She finished off, glaring again as her eyes darkened.

"No,… I want so much more than just your blood." He winked before entering the room she was going in to. Haruka only stood where she was. She was glad Erwin warned her about him before she got into this mess, or else she would've attempted to kill him by now.

"This is going to kill me." She clenched her hands into fist as she walked in. She was, again, not expecting this. She really needed some time to get used to all of this. It had a circular ground similar to the other room but this time, it was musical themed. It was like when you read music: You have the lines and the notes on different lines or spaces. This was freaky, "I think I'm starting to believe in Halloween now…" She muttered. She watched at Levi sat in the air, Eren floating, both with their eyes closed, and Mikasa, just staring at her. Haruka didn't know what it was but she always felt sick when she looked at Mikasa. Not sick like she hates Mikasa, but sick like, every time she looked at Mikasa, she felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Uh… Hum…" Haruka tried to break the silence. She looked up at Eren who opened his eyes and waved at her with a smirk, 'damn that smirk.' Haruka thought before Eren spoke up.

"I'm sure you already know… I am Eren Jaeger-"

"Mikasa Ackerman. I wouldn't mess with Eren if I were you." Mikasa's eyes darkened. Haruka sweated at the threat and took a step back, "Mikasa!" Eren yelled. Mikasa glanced at him before sighing.

"Brats…" Haruka looked at the muttering dark angel, "I am Levi. Just know to stay out of my way." Levi glared. Haruka felt the rest of her body heat up as she nodded.

"We will be making a decision later." Mikasa spoke up again. Haruka looked at her in confusion.

"We will deciding on whether or not you are useful or if we should just kill you." Mikasa explained.

"What?" Haruka took another step back, "It will be fine Haruka. I am sure you will be of use." Eren replied.

"I am not your object or slave! How are you going to decide my worth?" She snapped. Eren stood in front of her, grabbing her hands.

"I am sorry…" He whispered in her ear before she began to feel dizzy. It was the same feeling she had before when she fainted in Erwin's arms. That's when she remembered. When she was running away from that car, she saw gold eyes appear in front of her and say something to her before she instantly felt sick and dizzy. Eren just so happened to have the same golden eyes that she saw in the forest. 'I was in his grasp… before I could even realize it…' she closed her yes, falling into Eren's arms.

Eren sighed as he picked her up, bridal style, and looked at Mikasa. "You didn't have to say all of that."

"What would be the point of hiding it?" Mikasa questioned.

"We do this every Halloween… We make ourselves into monsters when we don't usually act this way." Eren muttered, looking at Haruka in his arms.

"You are starting to become too human, Eren." Levi replied to Eren.

"You are all becoming too monstrous!" Eren snapped.

"Eren… It is halloween… You know what happens to us all… and you know what happens to you." Mikasa walked up to him. Eren was now shaking and glaring at no where in particular. She was right. He was more monstrous then all of them, especially on halloween. Every halloween he had to feast just to stay in his right mind for the rest of the year until the next halloween. Mikasa and Levi only needed one person, and they usually shared. Eren though, he has taken nearly 20 lives just to stop his bloody hunger.

"I… I want to change." Eren looked at Mikasa.

"You can't change." Mikasa gave him a menacing look. Eren looked down at Haruka with a shaky sigh.

"Haruka… I have never felt so human in so many years until she came… Until I captured her." He held her closely and tightly. There was no response from Levi or Mikasa as he stood up with Haruka in his arms. "We will not kill her."

"Eren-"

"No!" Eren snapped, his eyes glowing as she showed his teeth. Mikasa took a couple steps back as Levi watched him carefully, intending to attack if Eren gets out of control.

"She is mine. She is mine and everyone is to guard her." Eren growled. Mikasa glanced at Levi who shook his head, telling her to follow Eren's order. Mikasa sighed as she stood back by her original spot. Eren nodded once he got his point across and stepped out of the room to carry Haruka to his room. Eren knew she would freak out about having to share a room with him, but they didn't have another room for use. The castle was big, but it varied in space because the rooms were so large. Each of them had their own rooms, bathrooms, kitchens and even private rooms. Luckily, Eren had a large bed so he could give her space.

—

"Eren…?" Haruka spoke up weakly. She still was feeling dizzy and couldn't quite see Eren clearly. Eren took a deep breath as he replied, "Yes… Haruka."

"I…" Haruka tried to speak but she couldn't get her words out right. She felt like she was floating but she knew that was only her imagination since she could feel the covers under her fingers. The second she looked up into Eren's eyes, she felt hot suddenly.

"Eren…" She whined. The next thing she knew, he was on top of her. She whimpered at his touch as he lifted up her shirt. 'What am I doing?' She thought to herself. She felt so weak, she could barely move, and with Eren on her, she really couldn't move. What was really bugging her was why she was whimpering his name, "Ah…" She let out a moan when Eren began placing kisses to her neck. She wanted this to end but at the same time she wanted to keep going.

"E-Eren…" She whined more. "mm… Haruka…" Eren breathed hot air on her ear before going back to kiss her neck slowly. Haruka wrapped her arms around him, putting one of her hands in his hair as he kissed her lips roughly. "I want to have you Haruka…" He groaned. "Take me…" Haruka responded. 'What did I just say? What is wrong with me?' She closed her eyes. Eren hummed at her as he lifted her legs up that they were around his waist. Haruka shuddered when he licked her neck in one long stroke with his tongue.

By the time she had gotten her sense back, he had already just about discovered every part of her body. She was shaking too, nervous about what was happening. She looked at Eren who's eyes were glowing bright gold. He showed her his teeth before leaning up by her ear, "Happy Halloween." He whispered. Haruka's eyes widened as she tried to push Eren who lips were sucking on her neck with force. "Stop…" She tried to push him away but he kept his grip on her, "Stop it…" She muttered, finding it hard to breath. That's when it happened, he bit her….

"You are mine…" She heard him whisper until she passed out again.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Chapter 4 out soon! *winks* Hope you all enjoyed! And I am sorry for the OOCness of the characters… Don't hate me xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost in the Depths:**

Chapter 4:

"You are mine…" Haruka shot up in her bed at the voice. She looked around to see that she was laying in a room, that was awfully dark and barely lit up. "Was I…" She touched her neck for any signs of a mark or blood, "Dreaming?" She muttered. She was confused to say the least. Why would she be dreaming about Eren in that manner? What's next? Levi too?

Haruka shook her head at the thought of Levi doing what she felt in her dreams. Speaking of feeling, if it was a dream… Why did it feel so real? 'I need to get out of here…' Haruka shook her head. She then paused at the sound of music being played and loud talking and laughing. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door, but was stopped when she felt a sudden painful headache, "Ow…" She leaned against the door.

"You should get Haruka!" She heard Jean's voice, "So she can see how much of a bad dancer you are!" Jean laughed loudly.

"Shut up Jean!" She heard Eren's voice. She wouldn't admit it but hearing his voice made her blush. She hoped she wasn't starting to like him over one dream she hated or did she hate it? 'Oh now is not the time for these thoughts.' She shook her head as her headache went away.

When she stepped out, she didn't expect to see all of them dancing. Well, Bertolt was just watching next to the stoic Levi who didn't really care what they were doing. "Ah, Haruka-chan. Are you all right?" Bertolt asked, giving her a welcome smile.

"Yeah…" She nodded.

"You were out for two days… Eren looked like he was going to break down if you didn't wake up." Bertolt chuckled. Haruka laughed lightly as she looked at the others. Jean was laughing at Eren who was ignoring him. Armin stayed put in the air on his broom while Mikasa… She wasn't sure what she was doing as she was spinning around. Haruka kept her eyes on Eren though, she couldn't help but laugh at him, "You can't dance Eren!" Haruka called out. Eren stopped where he was, as if a voice just spoke in his head, and turned to Haruka. His eyes widened as he suddenly flew up to her, making her jump. "You finally up?" Eren smiled. Haruka tilted her head at Eren, "Yeah, why?" She asked.

"You made me worried… I had to keep you in my room for two days and you never even woke-"

"Wait. What was I doing sleeping in your room?" She blinked. Eren laughed nervously and looked away, "We don't have any extra rooms. We use most of them, each of us have 4 rooms, and I couldn't just leave you in the dining hall." Eren explained. Haruka glared for a moment until sighing in defeat. "Where is the girl?" Haruka looked around. Eren shrugged before moving away from Haruka. She was about to speak again until she saw the look in Eren's eyes telling her he had to get away before he lost control.

"She is sleeping." Bertolt replied. She turned to look at him, "Where? Don't tell me-"

"-With Mikasa. We aren't rapists but we knew you'd freak out if a little girl stayed in our room. That is why you are staying with Eren while the girl stays with Mikasa." Jean spoke up. Haruka nodded as Levi glanced at her, "We are having to change things around for you and that girl. Be sure not to be ungrateful." Levi glared. Haruka nodded and bowed.

"Hey!" Armin appeared behind her, making Haruka jump and turn. Armin covered his mouth, realizing he scared her. "Won't you come and join us for dinner?" Armin muttered as he looked around, trying not to be loud.

"Dinner? What time is it?" Haruka looked around for a clock.

"Please join us. We would appreciate it. It will be Mikasa, Eren, and I." Armin smiled before bowing and walking away with his broom at hand. Haruka looked around to see that every else had already disappeared. "So I guess dinner?" She walked towards where Armin went.

She needed to was all that came across her mind. She appreciated the fact that they took her in but not letting her leave? Then saying she couldn't escape? That had to be impossible. She got in one way, she was gong to leave another.

"She doesn't know about our exit though. Without knowing, she would have a hard time leaving." Eren stated. Haruka stood close up to the door, listening quietly. Was it a coincidence that they were talking about exits when she thought of escape?

"Eren… Why are we keeping her alive? Why don't you just devour her already? We both know you want to." Mikasa voiced. Haruka glared at the door,

"Mikasa!" Eren sounded surprised at what she said.

"I don't like her." Mikasa stated.

"What? She hasn't done anything to you!" Eren argued.

"I not whether she has done anything to us or not, I don't like her."

"You just sound jealous of her." Eren sighed.

"Jealous? Why should I be jealous of her? She is only trash."

"Mikasa… Don't say that about her!"

"Why are you trying to protect her? She is a mere human. You shouldn't care for anyone who will die eventually. She is a human that will wither off." Mikasa shot back, but kept her voice calm.

Haruka could only swallow the little fear that creeped up her throat. "Are they planning to kill me? Did all of them except Eren want to kill me?" She looked around. She looked up at the ceiling to see something that caught her eye. "I'm too short to get up there though." She muttered. She jumped when the door opened to an angry Eren, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Come in." That was all he had said until walking off, not even looking at her. Haruka had a hard time swallowing the fear that kept coming up. Armin knew what he was doing when he sent her to eat with them, she had much rather went on without knowing how much they all wanted her dead.

"I am glad you came and joined us for dinner." Armin broke the awkward silence with a smile.

"Hai…" Haruka nodded as armin sat in a chair. She glanced at Mikasa who was sitting in a chair with Eren sitting on the armrest.

"I do apologize for my rudeness earlier…" Mikasa spoke up. Haruka nodded. Armin pointed at the tea that was sitting on the table. She picked it up with a sigh as she looked at Eren who kept his eye close. It looked like he was struggling not to look at her.

"This is very delicious. Thank you." Haruka smiled slightly. She heard Eren click his tongue which made her pause, "Did I… Have I done anything wrong… Eren-Sama?" She asked. Eren opened his eyes and glanced at her, "No. You are perfectly fine." Eren smirked at her. Haruka nodded as she continued sipping on her tea.

Not too long later, Eren was staring intensely at Haruka, making her feel very uncomfortable. "E-Eren?" She swallowed down hard. Eren gave her smirk as he nodded, letting her know that he was listening, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing… You just seemed troubled." He replied. _'Of course I'm troubled… I'm stuck here,'_ she stated in her head as she glared at her tea, "I am fine." She sipped again, trying not to glare at Eren. It was a pet peeve of hers. She hated when people stared at her. She looked back at the tea cup and her eyes widened slightly, "The dance!" She jumped up. How did she forget? She was so caught up in this mess that she forgot about it. All that ran through her mind was that Amaya was probably gossiping her heart out by now.

"Is there something wrong, Haruka?" Eren asked as Haruka looked around for the exit.

"I… I just need some air." She stated, backing up towards the door. She caught a glimpse of Eren smirking at her before she could actually get out of the door, "Don't try to escape… You'll only make yourself mad." Eren called out to her as she closed the door.

"I have to get out of here. I can't stay here…" She sat down in the middle of the floor, tempted to scream.

"Miss Haruka?" She froze at the voice. It took her a moment to realize that it wasn't Eren she was hearing, but Bertolt.

She looked up at Bertolt who had a worried expression on his face. Did he care? She was finding it hard to trust anyone right now.

"You can trust me… What is wrong? Eren didn't do anything to you did he?" Bertolt asked. Haruka couldn't really stand to hear his name anymore. She shivered and looked away from Bertolt. He sighed and held his hand out to her, "Come on… Let's go for a walk." Bertolt smiled slightly. Haruka turned to look at his hand and then to him before hesitantly grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull her up, "Thank you." She smiled slightly, the sadness still apparent on her face. Bertolt nodded in response to Haruka as he led her away from the room she'd just exited.

She couldn't deny it. She felt somewhat close to Bertolt although she just met him. Was it because he reminded her of her friend Jun? She shook her head as she tried to forget about Jun, 'If I'm stuck here, I might as well forget about him…' She let out a sigh, 'I seriously need to escape…' She looked around. Bertolt glance her before placing his hand on her shoulder, making her stop, "Hey…. Why do you want to leave so badly?" he asked. Haruka couldn't hold it in anymore. She turned to glare at Bertolt, her teeth grinding,

"Why? I never belonged here in the first place. I am begin held here against my hostage and you're asking me why?"

"I understand why you're mad but please-"

"No! You don't understand!" She snapped loudly. She fell against the nearby wall, "I have to leave… I have to… No… I need to…" Haruka breathed. Bertolt quickly took hold of her and picked her up, "You'll be alright…-"

"No I'm not! I feel like my head is going to explode! I have to… get out!" She screamed loudly. Bertolt held her head to his shoulder as he walked into his room and closed the door. he sat her on the bed, which she curled herself into a ball on, "Haruka… Listen to me… You can't loose your sanity…. Stay strong. The minute that anyone sees you this way, they'll attempt to kill you."

"I hate this…" She whispered. Bertolt sighed as he sat on the bed next to her and petted her head. He honestly didn't like to see others in pain especially since he knows how it feels to be near insanity. It had happened before when he lost it, similar to Haruka right now, and was nearly killed by Eren and the others. He didn't want that to happen to Haruka either. She has no power to protect herself. What was he going to do? He didn't want to watch her in pain, trying to keep her sanity… nor did he want to anger and betray the others. 'Well I've betrayed them once…" He sighed. Maybe he could give Haruka the exit spot and show her the reason they are interested in her. maybe he could stop her sanity?

"Miss Haruka…?" He sat her up. Haruka groaned a bit, "What..? and let go." Haruka replied. Bertolt sighed, letting her go. He stood from the bed and gave her his most serious expression, "I'll show you the escape." He stated. Haruka instantly looked at him.

"What?" She glared, "Are you joking with me?"

"No, miss Haruka. I'll show you the exit personally, without you being caught." Bertolt replied. Haruka stared at him for a long period of time until sighing, "Can I really trust you?"

"Yes." Bertolt nodded. The way Haruka looked at him next, nearly made him freeze on spot. "Don't betray my trust…" She said, almost in a whimper. Bertolt nodded, feeling like something was in his throat. Her eyes… They had a sad look to them. He could see that she'd been hurt before. "I won't miss Haruka. I promise." He bowed. Haruka nodded, standing up,

"So when?"

"Tomorrow night. Meet me by my room… But be sure no on is with you or around you. Eren doesn't fall asleep at all at night, so he'll be up. You never know where he is either because he never stays in his room." Bertolt informed.

"Hai. I understand.." She nodded and bowed. She headed towards the door before pausing, "Wait… I sleep in Eren's room so..-"

"He usually stays far from his room. And you'd be in there, so he'd want to stay away so he doesn't take advantage of you and accidentally drink your blood."

"H-Hai… Though the fact that he could take advantage of me, doesn't make me feel better." She muttered. Bertolt chuckled, "You'll be fine." He smiled. Haruka had to admit it… She felt safe and secure around Bertolt. She gave him a smile in return, "Thank you…" and with those, she left.

_I'm really begging you, Bertolt, don't betray my trust… _(Haruka)


End file.
